13 Days Alone
by x-Oreo Neko-x
Summary: 13 days... Enough to make you fall in love with some one? Or enough to make your life a living hell? That's what two teens are gonna find out... R
1. How it Started

_**Summary:13 days...can that be enough for two teens with one problem in common?they hate each other till death...Roxas-Oc**_

_**Disclmer:l wish l owend Kinfdom hearts...l do own Erix though!**_

**Roxas' POV-Blah-**

Erix's POV-Blah-

_**let the sory begin!**_

* * *

_**Roxas' POV**_

**"Ahahahah!" Hayner laughed as we hid behind a wall."The end is near Seifer!" l laughed evily and Hayner nodded.Olette and Pence had looks on us that are hard to explain.This was the last Seifer makes fun of us.We have set the most amazuing trap in the history of Twighlight town.A bucket of syrup and pink feathers.Seifer's picture will be all over the whole town! Ahahaha...Now Roxas calm down...**

**"He should be here anytime soon." Hayner said and l snickered.We heard a door open and we stayed quiet.3-2-1."What the fuck!" That didn't sound like Seifer...**

**"l think that was Erix..." Olette said and l froze.Erix was the most mean gril in town and had the worst temper in the whole world.Especially at 7:00 pm."Erix!?!" l yelled and that was a bad idea.**

**"Yes Erix..." We turned around to Erix standing in the door covered by syrup.Good thing we had the feathers...She had her pejamas on.A white loose tank top and black shorts.l was pissed she had ruined our plan."what the hell Erix!" l stood up and pointed at her."Why are you in Seifer's house!" l yelled."sorry Mr.Pranks but Seifer lives next door!" She pointed to the other door.Taht said.Keep out.**

**"Ohhh." Hauner said and they got up."We are so sorry Erix..." Olette said."We'll never ever do it again." Pence said.They where like two little kids begging for forgiveness from a mother."Fine...But if he gets near this place l'll kill him." She pointed at me and walked away.We heard a door slming nd l turned to them.**

**"What was that!" l asked them."YOu said he lived here!" l pointed to the door that Erix slammed."We said twighlight road 675.Not Twighlight road 676." Pence said."What?!!?" l yelled and started to walk home fumming.My ingenius plan had failed and to the last person l thought to never piss off.Erix Nanimo...**

_Flash back..._

_**lt all started in 2th grade.Erix and l used to be 5 and good friends.She and l were like two peas in a pod...She called me Rox and l called her Death and now that name suits her well...**_

_**"Rox!" She came up to me."What's wrong?" l was sitting in the bench of the sand-lot when she came."Girls are stupid! And l hate you!" l cried and pushed away from me,making her fall.l looked at her.Her steel eyes had crytals tears running from them."R-roxas.." She got up and l ran away.Thats what made us enemies.The girl are stupid and l hate you part was what might have pissed her off for life.That was 11 years ago.And still she won't talk to me in a nicer less screaming way...**_

_End Flash back..._

**"l'm home mom!" l called over the house."Hi Dear!" l heard her call ver the living room."What are you doing mom?'' l looked at her talking through the phone."Can you wait a bit?" She set the phone down and smiled at me.**

**"l'm taking a buissness trip with Mitsuki.So,we decided to live you and Erix here while we are taking care of the stock market in America." l was frozen.Me with Erix alone!...l wish that dad hadn't died now!...**

**Erix's dad left her mother when she was 2.So,no one was there to keep her in check.She placed the speaker so l could hear Erix's mother talking.And a bit of yelling like."There is no freaking way-" or "Stupid syrup!" l bet she'll have to gut her hair now.Hahaha...**

**"So,Roxas what do you think?can you and my Erix stay in you home?" l laughed about me day dream of Erix with no har that l had no idea of what l said."Yess!" My mother laughed and l herd Erix yell louder."What?!!?!??!"**

**"We'll leave tomorow.ls that okay with you Mitsuki?" My mom asked."Sure!" l was more into my evil day dream that l was to busy smiling like a idiot."Bye Sakuyo!" **

**"Bye Mitsuki!" My mom hung up and hugged me bringing me bacl to reality."l knew you liked Erix dear!" l stoped to think that a bit."No l don't!" l yelled and she laughed."They all say that." she laughed and walked to pack her stuff.l followed her...This sucked..."Mom-"**

_Erix's POV_

"-Think about it!" l was following my mom back and forth a she packed.Also l was driying my hair with a towel.That thing made me take a bath with danm boiling water so it could come off."He could rape me!" l cried and she stoped.That never fails."Oh Erix! Roxas is not that type of boy!" She kept on packing.The rape part didn't work.

"What if he kills me in my sleep!" She took out some shirts and folded them "Roxas and you used to play alot.What's with those carzy ideas of him raping you ro killing you?" She asked as she placed the shirts in her suitecase."You will never belive me if l tell you." l said in a dramtic voice."Whatever.But even if that happens you'll still stay." l fell on the bed."My life is a living hell." l mumbled and she laughed."Now dear-"

"He trew syrup in my hair!" l cried and she kept on laughing."Don't laugh! lt was painful to get it out! l was about to be Erix soup in the bath!" She wiped away a tear from laughert and l sighed."You know?" l looked at her."l bet when we come back the houae will be full of little grandchildren..." She squealed and l was about to throw up."Mom!" l whinned and she giggled."Come on Erix.lt can't be that bad." She made a pouting face."No not the face..." l closed my eyes and she made me open them."Ahhh!" l cried and got out the room."But if he tuches me l won't be reponsible for Roxas' limbs to be missing." l said and walked to my room.

l walked to my room and closed the door.There l fell to my bed and looked to my desk."What the?" l saw a picture frame of me and Roxas beofre we hated each other."Why does she do that?" l faced the picture down and l fell asleep.This sucked...

_**Roxas' POV/Next day...**_

**"Roxas wake up dear!" l groaned.Today was the day my nightmare started."Now.Erix if you need anything please don't be shy to ask Roxas.We'll be back in two weeks." "Two weeks!" l yelled from the stairs,and Erix was being pulled by her mother away from the door and whinning."Now,now.We'll call every night to check on you two okay?" Mom said and Erix's mother smiled at me while pulling Erix inside.**

**"But-" l started but Erix was pushed to me and we both fell hile our moms ran out the home."Get off!" l said and pushed her away."Geez be nicer..." She pouted and dusted herself.She was wearing tight black capris a bit under her knees,a black and white poka dot shirt,and matching head band with a bow.Black fingerless arms wraps and bacl converse wit hdoddles all over the white parts.Her hair was in a messy bun with chop sticks holding it and some bangs covered her face.**

**"Whatever...You'll stay in the guest room,next to mine.There is food in the fridge,and l'll be changing." l said with a stern voice and she shrugged."That's better-Roxy..." She smirked as ls toped in the staris when she said my most hated nickname."This is going to be hell!" l wispered and made my way to my room really fast.From this day on,l'll hate summer vacations...**

* * *

_**Short l know but this is the preduloge or soem crap like that.Hope you like it and please review**_

_**Thanks!**_

_**  
**_


	2. Bob

_**Second chapter hope you like it!**_

_**Let the randomness begin!!!**_

* * *

Erix's POV...

This was my first night alone with Roxas,and my little inner angel and my little inner devil were palnning a payback."Roxas! how do you turn this thing on!?" l faked/yelled from the kitchen and sinckered."What?!?" He came down the stairs and l sat on the counter for protection.Ohh how much l love payback!

"You-Ahh!" He came in the kitchen and slid from the liquid soap in the tile,then he fell inside a open cabinet filled with syrup.And by coincidence,a bag of flour fell on his head,spilling the powdery content all over his body.

While l laughed and laughed my ass off.Roxas got up and stood infront of me."Erix!!" l stoped when he hissed my name."Uhhh..Hi!..." l jumped away from him and up to my room.This might be fun...

**Roxas' POV...**

**Argh that girl! When she gets married-if she ever does- l'll pray for the poor guy,though l'm not christian..."Erix this means war!!" l yelled from the stairs and stomped to the bathroom."Bring it blondie!!" This is stupid...Why couldn't she stay with her cousins in Hallow Bastion?!?**

**As l turend the shower on.l thoug about my next joke on her.Maybe dying her hair pink,since she hate that color.Yeah! l'm a genius!**

_**MeanWhile in N.Y.**_

**"Ahhh,the life.." Sakuyo sighed and drank her pina-colada."Yeah...l agree..." Mitsuki smiled and relaxed as the young asian girl massaged her back."l onder how those two are doing?" Sakuyo said and Mitsuki shrugged."Making up maybe..." "You might be right.These vacations might fix their little problem." **

**Back with Roxas...**

**"Ahhhh!" Erix screamed as she fell from the couch."Roxas you-you-Argh!" She pointed at me as l laughed.Good thing l found a toad in the yard."Aww come on Erix.Bob hates it when you're angry." l showed her the toad in her face."Ahhhh! Roxas!" She yelled as l placed the toad on the floor and walked away.This was going to be fun!**

Erix's POV

Eww,Eww,Eww! toad at 3:00! okay...Erix its a toad...Ewww! it winked at me! Help me mommy!!! sniff...Whaaa! "l hate you Roxas!...Uhh Roxas get it off me!! Roxas?! Roooxxxaaasss!!!" He.Will.Pay...sniff

**Roxas' POV...**

**"Roooxxxaaasss!!!" She screamed,yep...She always hated toads...Hehe."Y-you bastard.." She opened my room door and had a tear filled face."Hahah-you should see tour face!" l laughed and the next thing l know.she tackled me to the ground."You know how l hate toads!" She said and that started the wrestle."You know how much l hate you!" l siad and..Well if you've seen 'Mr. and Mrs Smith' well just like that,without guns though...**

**"Why stuck with you?!" She said and tried to hit my face."PMS?" l smirked."You're so stupid!" Again she tried to punch me,but failed.Now l pinned her to the wall."Chill Erix.lt was joke!" l laughed.She can loose her temper like her youngest cousin."Well l'm not laughing!" She yelled and tried to kick me.This time she didn't miss...**

**"Son of-" "That blondie...Happens when you scare me!" She smirked as l fell to the floor."No more Roxas jr..." l whinned as she slamed my door shut."Huh?" l looked up to see..."Erix!!" A dead toad...l hate dead things..."Ahhh! it moved!!!" **

Erix's POV...

"Ahhh! it moved!!!" He deserved it! Ha...damn toad...Good thing there was a skateborad next to me or else! Ewww...bad thoghts."Erix!!" l laughed and turned on the radio._"And now.'Somebody told me' by the Killers"_ l squealed.First time ever l swear!

"Erix don't ignore me!!!" l was to busy turning up the volume than to lisent to his whinnes."Errriiixxx!!!" This was going to be more than fun...''Somebody told me you had a boyfriend who looks like a girlfriend-''

* * *

_**l don't own any of those things mentioned in this chapter.Aswell no animlas were harmed or skateboared in the making of this second chapter.Thank you...**_


	3. The Bitchy Beach

_**Chapter 3: The Bitchy Beach Enjoy. From now on it's going to be normal POV.**_

* * *

"Okay. Sun block, swimsuit, towel, beach ball-"

"Can you hurry up!? You're starting to sound like my mother!"

Roxas and Erix had the second day to themselves as well. When she was about to knock him out with a shovel she found. Hayner, Pence and Olette invited them to the beach. God know how they knew Erix was living with him...

Roxas huffed. "I don't see you... ready" He said and smirked at Erix. "Really? Then what's this?" She asked and pulled up a black bag. Now it was her time to smirk. "Come on its time to go." Roxas said and shook his head form the last comment he had said. God what a stupid comment it was.

As the time went by. Both where fighting in the train. Both pushing each other around. Reason? No one knows... "Bitch." "Asshole." "Whore." "Pussy" "Sl-

While two pissed off teens ridded the train. In the beach a trio was getting ready for their arrival. "Wow, today is perfect!" Olette said as she sat on a towel. She was wearing an orange two piece with a couple of white flowers here and there. "Yeah, not a cloud in the sky." Pence said as a blond man passed by and looked around for the person calling him. "Damn you Sephiroth... Grrr"

Pence had a pair of red trunks with a bit of dark blue on the sides. Hayner on the other hand, was... Well... "Hey, can you guys stop chit chatting and help me over here?" The umbrella had swallowed him. Making his words a bit muffled by the fabric. He had on a pair of green trunks with brown. "Oh? Right!" Both Pence and Olette got up and helped their poor friend.

"Erix! Would you hurry up?!" Roxas pounded at a dressing room door as said girl changed. "Geez calm down!" A muffled voice came from the other side. "Can't a girl have some privacy?" Roxas groaned as he walked away and sat on the sand.

"Girls...they're all bitchy..." He grumbled and looked at the sand. "Excuse me? What did you say?" Erix asked in and pissed tone. "I said. Girls they're all... Hot..." Roxas said as he looked at Erix. She had a two piece halter top bikini. The color was black with a few white polka dots here and there. "Hey! Stop looking at my chest you perverted jerk." Erix yelled and walked to the others.

_'Wait! Was I-?! No... I couldn't have. Yeah you're just over reaction Roxas... Over reacting...' _Roxas laughed as he walked. But in short time he bumped into a tree.

"Owww?" He said and rubbed his nose. "Idiot!" Erix called as she laughed. "Whore!" He yelled back and walked to the dressing rooms.

"Really hat's with him?" Erix asked and sat next to Olette. She only shrugged.

A few minutes later. Roxas came out. He was wearing a pair of black trunks. As he walked to the others. He saw a rather strange scene. Olette and Erix talking to some guys. Hayner... was chasing Pence with a ...Crab? "Excuse me for minute guys." Erix said and walked to the blonde boy. "I'm going to get- Huh?" He felt something stop him. "Let's see how you'll like a crab up your ass shall we?" Wit that she dumped a red crab on Hayner.

"Ahh Owww!" Hayner jumped around and ran in circles as he tried to get the thing out. Pence were taking pictures as Olette and the rest of the guys around her laughed. Of course Roxas sweat dropped at their behavior. "I sear 5 year olds acts better than this." He said and walked to another direction.

"Roxas wait!" Hayner called as he ran and got the crab from his butt. "Your... Owww... Your girlfriend scares me..." Hayner whispered. Roxas' eyes went wide and his face a crisom red. "She IS NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!!" He literally screamed making the whole beach look at him. "I'm going to the water..." He grumbled. "Don't dine it Roxas!"

Of course every one still kept their gazes at him. Erix was too busy planning a joke on him though. "Stupid beach, stupid day, stupid Hayner and his stupid conclusions... I swear-" Before he could do anything he fell in the water. "What the fuck!?" He came out and saw Erix grinning. "Why you-" He grabbed her hand and pulled her in with him. "Roxas you asshole! You now I can't swim!" Erix yelled in his ear as she clung to him for dear life.

Roxas was blushing since she was wearing a very 'hot' swimsuit for his liking. "Uhh Roxas-" "Huh?" "Is that your hand grabbing my ass?" Erix glared dagger at him.

"No?" Roxas laughed. "Wrong answer!" Erix punched him in the nose. "Mower fuwer!" Roxas let go of Erix making her cling to his head. In the distance. "Uhh shall we help them?" Pence asked. "It is getting cloudy."

"Damn you Sephiroth!"

"Nah! Let them drown." Hayner said as he tae a pretzel. "Say... is that a shark?"

* * *

_We interrupt this story to bring you a special cut!_

Erix can't swim. Roxas in bleeding from his nose. Sharks are more likely to kill our two main characters so we'll just show you this instead. Enjoy.

Chibi _Erix _& **Roxas**: You hate me and I hate you-(singing)-

**Roxas:**

**Well you hate me and I hate you  
you never understand the things I say or do - So what's new?  
You never liked me so I say fuck you  
you know, you know that you don't like me and I don't like you**

_Erix:_

_You never listen to my point of view - I'm telling you  
Why don't you all drop dead, you fucking fools - It's you who loose  
You never wanted me so I say fuck you  
You know, you know that you don't like me so I say fuck you_

_**Both:**_

_**You never like the things I say or do, so whatcha' gonna do?  
Why don't you all go home and go back to school - With your golden rule  
Mindless, gutless puppets, who need you?  
You know, you know that you don't like me and I don't like you  
you know, you know that you don't like me and I don't like you  
you know, you know that you don't like me and I don't like you  
you know, you know that you don't like me so I say fuck you **_

_Now we return to our story. Thank you._

* * *

"I hate you..." Erix said as she fell on the couch. "I hate you too." Roxas said and threw their stuff on side of the stairs. "You ruin everything!" Erix faced him with an angry pout. Who could blame her? Almost eaten by a shark was no fun.

"You're the one who punched me!" Roxas yelled and walked to the door. "Where are you going Blondie?!" Erix asked. "Somewhere away from you-" And with that Roxas slammed the door shut. "Yes! Alone for once!" Erix said and turned the radio on.

Of course... 30 minutes later and a bunch of songs later. Erix decided something. "Fuck this! I'm going to have some fun!" She exited the house and walked to the nearest club.

* * *

_This chapter might or might not be funny. I had to get help and well I changed it a bit. God how boring can this get? Any who next chapter will be freaking funny!_


	4. Batman, Dirty and a Penny

**Chapter 4. Batman, Dirty and a Penny. Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

Of course, every one has their own opinion on clubs. Most are math, music, or even art. However, the one that out dear teens choose had nothing of legal... I mean even the own owner's wife was dancing topless on a counter!

By the time that happened Roxas was on the bar drinking his little mind out.

"There was no way I was checking Erix out on the beach... Wait a fucking minute! Why am I even thinking this?!" Roxas sighed.

"15 dollars for a lap dance..." He looked to his right and a green haired woman around her 50s... "Uhh no I'm not that horny I just got out of my house."

Of course, outside our dear Erix hid under some guy's cape. Yes 15 and older where allowed in and all... However, dear Erix was kicked out since she worked there. Long story actually... Don't ask. -.-'

"Can I get my cape back?" "Uhh sure Mr. Batman. Say hi to Robin for me...!" Erix said as she walked to the dance floor. "I only did this for 5 dollars..." Batman said.

What was with today's kids!? Anyway. Roxas got up and paid his drinks. Well mostly a tip. If you can call 1 penny a tip- When he turned around he saw Erix dancing with some guy. "She stalked me!" Marching his way to the couple. Roxas pulled her away. "Okay... You could have waited- Roxas!?" Erix rubbed her eyes and drank some guys tequila shot to get her head straight. "You stalker!" She pointed at said blond and he pouted. "Me?! I got here first!" Roxas pointed at the counter where the bartender was cursing at a penny.

"Go home!" Both yelled and pointed at the door. "No you!" Again. "Rock- Paper- Scissors!" Tied. "Argh! I'm going to dance!" Erix said and walked to the dance floor again. "Oh no! I'm going with you!" Erix smirked and turned to face him. "Why? You want to dance with me or something?" She laughed as his cheeks turned red. "No! I don't want that Setzer guy dancing with you!" Roxas defended. "Fine. As you wish." Erix shrugged. And walked away.

"Ha! Dance with her... Don't make me laugh..."

Roxas tapped his foot to the beat as he leaned on a wall. Of course keeping an eye on Erix. Four songs later, he was still on the wall. "And our dear little Roxy here is all alone!" Erix said as she walked to him. "Aren't you dancing?" "Can't I have a break?!" Erix asked as she stole a drink yet again. 5 minutes of silence between the two until a song started. "Oh! Roxas come dance!" Erix said and she pulled his hand. "B-But. No." Roxas stiffen. "Why not?" She pouted.

"I-I can't dance." Erix held her laughter as his face turned red from the process of doing so. "Well. Phft. I'll teach you!" And Roxas couldn't escape now. "E-Erix..." "Now. Just follow the beat with your hips. And that's all." She smiled.

"Erix looks cute when she smiles... Oh hell no! I did not just say that!"

"Got it?" He nodded. "Okay!" She started to dance with him to see if he did it right. "Hey! This isn't half bad!" He laughed. "Good! Now let's see if you can dance like the rest." Roxas looked around to see couples very close dancing to 'Dirty.  
"E-E-Erix w-wait!" Too late. She had her hips to his dancing to the fast rhythm. And the grey mini skirt wasn't helping!

Roxas went with the flow since he liked the feeling. "Uh Roxas?" He looked over her shoulder since her back was to his chest. "Hm?" "Mid taking your hand away from my leg?" She glared. "Sorry!" "You're lucky I'm to happy dancing... Pervert..." She huffed.

"Ohhh! I'm the pervert?!"

"Yes!" Erix said as she punched him in the shoulder.

"H-hey! I'm not the one dirty dancing with the hottest blond around!" He laughed. "YOU?! HOT?! What are you high?" Erix mocked. "The hottest guy I've seen might've been my cousin Axel!" Roxas' eye twitched. "And he's already married." Another twitch. "Fine... Erix you asked for it. I bet your cousin can't dance either." Roxas smirked.

Oh, how much that smirk made Erix hide in a corner. "Oh no..." "Oh yes..." Roxas grabbed her waist and guided her movements. "That's known as cheating Roxy..." Erix raised a brow. "Roxas glared. "Please don't call me Roxy-"

"Roooxxxyyy...!" Erix said as she walked away to dance with some random guy. "Nice girl..." Batman said as he passed by with Poison Ivy, and Cat Woman. "Shut the hell up." Roxas gave him 5 dollars. Then he followed the girl as Batman counted his investments. "Woo hoo! Ten dollars! Who wants a drink!?"

"Aww come on Erix! I was only joking!" Roxas laughed as she rolled her eyes. "When you said that you didn't dance?" She asked. "Uhh, that too!" "You ashame me.. But the hell! I live with you-" She shrugged. Roxas blinked. "For the ext week! Idiot..."

"Thirsty? Want some thing?"

"Sure!"

And well from there, we'll skip the illegal alcoholic drinks.

"We like to move it! Move it!" Roxas sighed as he pulled the singing Erix back home. She got drunk... Only after drinking half of the bar, and all the wine reserve. "Geez Erix... Drunk bitch." Erix turned to face him with a glare. And then she smiled.

"Rowy... Me wovs wou!!" Said moment had to be ruined with her jumping on him, a large rooster got loose making poor Blondie here run for his sweat life. While Batman sang 'That's Amore' in a walking bathtub. How weird could that day get?

* * *

The next day of course was a bitch. "Fuck it Roxas turn that shit off!" Erix banged at his door as Roxas played in his guitar 'Dance Dance' "Of course sweet princess." And turned the volume to full blast. "Argh!!!" Erix slammed her door close and banged on the wall.

"I hate you! You son of a bitch!!!"

Roxas laughed. "I love you too!!!"

* * *

**Oh! And if you guys where wondering what was the last song. The title is 'I hate you and you hate me' By G.G Allin. Have a nice Batman free day!**


	5. An Evil yet Adorable Bunny?

**Chapter 5. An Evil yet Adorable Bunny?**

**Who would might of thought about it...**

* * *

It was a beautiful morning. The bird went chirp, chirp. Children laughed and played, while in a small home. To teens sat on a couch.

Erix was reading a book as she tried to kick Roxas off while he watched the lottery. "1-2-1-4" **_(I have no idea how many numbers do lottery tickets have and all)_**

"Crap! I missed by a number!!" Roxas whined, three times in a row he'd gotten the wrong number. "Oh for the love of- It's the lottery, they cheat." Erix said as she finally kicked him off. "And now, the last number of the week, and our grand prize. 1,000,000,000 munny!" The crowd cheered as Roxas got face to face with the electronic system.

"1-3-1-" Roxas grabbed Erix and pulled her next to him as he shook in excitement. "-4..." "AHHHHHH!!!!" He tackled the poor girl and cried. "We won! We Won!" Five minuets later. Erix blink. "Shit. We won?" Roxas nodded as she screamed with him.

Oh the glory of munny! Roxas bought cars, houses, the whole Disney Land theme park and of course all the sea-salt of the universe. "-And now... I pronounce you man and wife. Roxas, you may kiss the bride." And all happy stories have to end in a happy ending right?

Roxas lifted the veil. Both then... Screamed their lungs out. "AHHHH!"

Said boy jumped from his bed and ran out his bedroom door. Erix outside. "Ahhhh! Shit Erix don't do that!" "Do what?!" She ran down the stairs and to the kitchen. Roxas close behind. But he had to slip. "Why haven't we cleaned this?" Erix asked as they layed there on the floor. The syrup and flour from the other day still hung in the kitchen floor. "Maybe tomorrow I will. Now move." Roxas said as he pushed the girl off. "Why did you wake up?" She asked and cleaned her self from any powdery content.

"Oh that. I had a horrible dream!" He shivered at the thought. "About you marring someone?" Roxas' head shot up. "YES! That!"

"Let me guess. You dreamed you won the lottery, and bought every thing you dreamed of." He nodded as she drank some water. "Later you find out you're in a beauty of chapel, your family friends and so forth are there. Am I right?" He nodded yet again.

"Finally, you find yourself in Germany, with Hitler, and his Nazi army ruled by your husband an evil yet adorable black bunny named Bun Bun. Who is seeking world domination with nuclear weapons and carrots?" Roxas fell anime style. "Uhh... something like that."

"I knew it! Bun Bun does exist!" She said. Roxas only sweat dropped.

_"But my bride was you... And in a very sexy dress I might add"_

* * *

**I know small... But I couldn't think of anything else for this one. Sorry.**


	6. Authoress Note Poll

This is a small uhh... Poll I think-

**"What do you, readers, want the next chapter to be about?" **I'm kinda having writer's block. And it'll be harder since I'm startting school anyday now. Maybe tomorow. T-T

It can be anything. but please don't ask me to write alot. Like I said... "Writer's block"  
I hope many of you have great ideas!

**Review or send me a message, thank you...**


	7. Party Bitches!

**I know sorry for updating this story late. I kinda feel like I abandoned it along with the other two I need to update soon. But I promise, for the next month or so, you guys will see results!**

* * *

Ahh parties, Roxas and Erix decided to ditch the diry and almost messed up home they shared, and went to a small aprty out side of town. Small? I mean fucking BIG! Almost the whole teen and semi-adult population of Radiant Garden/ Hallow Bastion and Twighlight Town was there!

And who else was the party's umm... Well organizers? Erix's young 15 year old cousins. Please don't ask, they're more weirded than Erix the 16 year old...

* * *

"Damn, Joannu, stop filling my face with useless shit."

It was Saturday and Erix and her young cousin, Joannu were getting ready for the week's party. Or rather, Joannu was getting both of them ready and Erix was just being as difficult as possible.

"Shut the fuck up, Erix, it's just deep black eyeliner. And what are you talking about? I've only put on eye shadow and eyeliner so far." Muttered Joannu distractedly, "Besides, you don't need blush and foundation, so all you got left are mascara and lip gloss."

"Er. Yah. Whatever. Just get on with it."

"Ok, done! So I've made youhair wavyeir, 'cause you look good with wavy hair, but you alredy have... And I put on darker black eye shadow to go along with your pale skin, go for the natural look?, Your outta luck. And I put on the black eyeliner to bring out your eyes, and mascara to lengthen your eyelashes, and…"

"Yah yah, I don't need a whole report on it, Erix." Sakura yawned.

Joannu frowned but continued on nonetheless, "And I put on a bit clear lip gloss. Now put on those babies and let's go kick ass!"

Erix cheered at the last part and added, "You meant that literally, right?"

"Sure, whatever floats your boat, Death." Joannu grinned.

"What model?" Erix grinned back.

"Huh?" Was the oh-so-intelligent reply.

"I mean, what model boat? It's pretty important, ya know? Don't wanna be stuck in a retarded boat."

Joannu rolled her eyes and laughed, "You're so hopeless, Erix!"

Erix joined in, "I know!"

"Now hurry up and put on those sexy things. I made it for you to wear, not to stare at."

Erix went into the restroom and changed into the halter and mini and came back out.

Joannu surveyed her work, winked at Erix and said, "You look hotter than ever!"

"I know I do." Erix winked back.

"Whoa there, ego!" Joannu laughed.

"Yah, it's big, you got a problem?" Erix grinned.

Joannu laughed, "Now all we gotta do is wait for Sora."

"Correction, _you_ are going to wait for lover boy while I head there alone." Erix replied.

"But-" Joannu started.

"Sorry Jin, but with the way you and Sora greet each other, I would like to hold on to my dinner for a little longer, thanks." Erix laughed.

Joannu, at least, had the decency to blush.

* * *

_Damn, when's Erix gonna get here? I'm so fucking bored._

At that moment, a girl entered the room. Nothing unusual about that except…

_Damn she's so fine. Wouldn't mind doing things to her._

Roxas grinned.

The only thing was, the girl, grey halter and black mini and a pair of black high heels that laced up her knees. And she was walking in his general direction. And a couple of moments later, she was right in front of him.

Roxas hesitated, "Do I know you?"

The girl stared at him as if he was a retard. And he probably was a retard for not recognizing…

"Damn, where did your brain go? I'm your fucking ex-enemy, ex-friend! DUH." Erix rolled her eyes and smacked him in the head.

"Um…I sold it on eBay?" Roxas decided to answer the first question, although very meekly.

_Damn, this girl is NOT Erix. This girl in the halter-top, that I can see down, damn nice view…GETTING OFF TOPIC ROXAS. Ok, anyways, this girl in the halter-top and the mini, shit that thing is fucking short. Never knew Erix had such nice legs. Hmm, gives me nice thoughts. Ok, Roxas, stop thinking shit about your_ ex-enemy/ex-best friend_. Damn teenage hormones._

Roxas colored, and it all came flooding back.

_Fuck, I stuck my head against that pair of…damn nice view. Ok, you gotta stop looking, Roxas. Yes, the green plants are nice. They are very nice. Don't get excited. Yah you down there, don't fucking get excited. And then, oh god, this is what I've been joking around with! Damn why do girls gotta grow up, jump in a mini, and get all damn hot? Fuck she's seeing me butt naked! Fuck I've seen_ her _butt naked! Damn shit fuck, damn shit fuck, yah that's right, repeat after me, you there down there too, damn shit fuck. No wait, you don't repeat after that. Your top priority is to NOT get excited over your fucking EX-ENEMY/EX-BEST FRIEND._

Roxas ran a frustrated hand down his face, "Yah, I'll be right back."

"Er, yah, ok." Erix said confused.

_Fuck teenage hormones._

…Poor Roxy...

* * *

"Hell, where is that asshole!" Erix muttered, frustrated.

Roxas had left her hours ago, and all the guys crowding around her were seriously getting on her nerves.

Roxas, was and idiot... Big time. _Probably getting his brain back, _Erix snorted.

"Get away from me, you dip-shits, and go find a life." She said coldly and stalked out of the room.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Roxas, on the other hand, was on the other side of the room, safely hidden by a way-too-greyish couch (it reminded him of Erix's eyes and he refused to look at it). In his hand was a glass of vodka, and he was muttering colorful obscenity under his breath.

"What the fuck is up with this world? Where's the fucking justice? What's with ex-enemies/ex-best friends getting all hot? What's with all the damn hormones? What the fuck? Goddamn teenage hormones. Holy fuck, what the hell's wrong with me? I've known her since we were in shitting diapers. Literally. Shit fuck. I swear."

Sora, who was sitting by his side amused, decided to interrupt, "you _ARE_ swearing, man. And a shit-load, too. Dude, go home. You've had six shots of vodka already. That's some hard-core shit, you're making no sense anymore."

Roxas glared at him, "I can hold my alcohol, thanks for the concern."

"Go home anyways," Sora said.

"Fine. I was getting bored anyways." Roxas got up, a little woozy but still fine; he wasn't lying when he said he could hold his alcohol.

"Here, should I send you home?"

"Naw it's ok, my house is only a cuple of blacks away. You know that."

"Yah, but…" Sora started.

"See ya later, man. Take care of Joannu. And watch out for Kisho and Leiko - they hate Jin's boyfriends!." He said as he exited the room and out into the cold.

The night air was calming and it brought him down to earth.

Roxas ruffled his hair frustratedly, "shit, I totally ditched Death. What should I do? She's gonna be real pissed."

_And what the fuck am I supposed to do? It's her own fault for wearing something like that and looking way too hot and making me…nervous._

This very unreasonable thought calmed him down and he continued walking toward his house. He decided that he'd deal with whatever came his way when it came his way.

As he was walking, he passed by the park. It was the park that he and Erix used to always play in when they were little, and bestest of friends. Memories of the two playing hide and go seek flashed across his mind, and he remembered the bright smile Erix always had on her face. He smiled softly, but that smile soon turned into a frown.

Where did those innocent days go? Where did the cute, naïve little Erix go? When had she grown up, and into…a woman?

He shook his head, and soon arrived at his house. As he turned the knob to open the front door, he prepared himself for the worst.

And he was right to do so, for immediately after hearing the arrival of her best friend, Erix had zoomed out of the living room and into the hallways in front of Roxas. Hands on hips and eyes intently glaring, Erix yelled, "hey dickhead, where the hell were you during the party? Why did you ditch me?"

"Listen, I'm really tired, let me through." Roxas attempted to brush past Erix, but she grabbed his collar and turned him around, faces inches away.

Roxas could smell her scent; she smelled of cherry blossoms. The girls that usually followed him like annoying flies smelt like a perfume store, a scent so strong it was disgusting. But Erix's smell was faint, and it was so simple yet so sweet, that he felt the blood pounding through his veins.

"Let. Go." Roxas growled out, like a hungry wolf. _Or I won't be responsible for any further actions…_

Erix instantly let go; she had never seen Roxas like this. Not like that time she got drunk and ran over him a year ago...

Roxas marched up the stairs, footsteps echoing and body stiff as little tin soldiers.

Erix, finally regaining composure (and pride), yelled after the retreating figure, "Hey you bastard! What do you think you're doing! Don't walk away from moi!"

Roxas merely ignored her and walked into his room, banging the door shut and leaving a confused/pissed off Erix in the hall. "What the fuck did I do now?!" She yelled.

He groaned in the safety of his room, and asked himself for the hundredth time, "What the fuck is wrong with me!"

_What the fuck is wrong with me_, he repeated. _Fuck, what the hell is wrong with you down there! Can't you tell who it is? Don't you have any dignity? Pride? _Then Roxas realized what he was doing and ran a frustrated hand down his face.

_Damn it, I'm talking to my dick…_

Roxas fell into his bed, and fell instantly asleep, the exhaustion overpowering the alcohol.

_I wonder if it's normal for a guy to talk to his own dick…_

* * *

A the next day, Erix banged open the door to Syaoran's room and walked in, hands in pant pockets. "Hello Blondie," she said, "anything fun?"

"Nope," replied Roxas.

"Same. Shit, I'm bored."

Erix fell onto the bed and lay contently on her back.

"Hey!" Roxas let out an alarmed yell. That was _his_ bed Erix was laying on, and she was in a very…compromising position. He fought every urge to move and held onto his desk as if it was his only lifeline. He was not about to rape his ex-enemy/ex-best friend.

Erix let out a string of laughter, "you're SO red, Roxas! You look constipated!"

_I am not about to rape Erix._

Roxas felt a rush in his ears and turned redder, "Get off the bed!"

_I am not about to rape Erix_, he repeated in his head.

"Why? It's comfy!"

"Because…because I've fucked girls in that bed." A very desperate attempt.

Erix kept on laughing, "Roxas, don't lie. I know you're a virgin!"

"How do you know?" Roxas asked testily.

"Because you said so last time you were drunk and we were playing truth and dare during Sora's 16th birthday party." Erix still had not stopped laughing.

_Caught. Dead on._

"But um…I…" time to use the emergency plan, "I masturbated in that bed!"

"Ew!" Erix yelped and jumped off the bed as if it was contaminated. "Bitch, that's going too far."

Roxas smiled a supposedly innocent smile, "anything to get you off my property."

Erix gave him a weird look and walked out of his room, leaving behind an airy "whatever…"

Roxas closed the door behind her and slid. He sat, face in hands, heart still pounding. "What am I going to do?"

He walked toward his bed and dropped onto the bed with a tired plop, face smuggled in the blanket. This, however, did not help, for he could smell Erix's scent and he felt his heart tighten.

_What the hell am I going to do? _


	8. An:Umm Hello ppl

I's sorry to say this- but my computer lost all the programs... Well most of them, hehe...

I got my maga back and i'll continue the Kh:The Moon's Curse, The Wind of Begening willl have to wait as so the others includint the Moon's Curse

My Wordpad, Wrd Office or some shit like that. and my Note Pad where erased, this i made it in my friends computer-

(Johana:Hello!)

I hope by tomorow or monday i'll be able to write somehting up. Sorry for this inconviniance if you spell it like that...


	9. Four in One

**This chapter is a bit of around 4 (i think) chapters that i had written. Sice the 4 where really small I mixed them into one. i hope you like it**

* * *

**Chef Tony's Knifes?!**

"Ahem!" Erix looked back from the couch and chewed on a cheesy puff.

Roxas was glaring at her wiht arms crossed. "Why hello there" Erix said and went back to watching the tv. "I belive those cheesy puffs are mine, bitch..." Erix stoped and looked back as the exosirts would- "Excuse me?" She asked and glared.

"If i remember right, I was the one who found them under a pile of clean laundry. Thus, finders keepers." Erix stuck her tounge out and laughed. "Why I outta!" Roxas, pounced.

The puffs flew, the remote too. Erix and Roxas both fell form the couch onto the rug. And into a fight for cheesy puffs. "Whore-" "Ass" "Bitch-" "You've said that twice" And so forth. Erix was winnign though.

"Say you're a dick and I'll let you go" She whispered in his ear as she did something to Roxas' arms, a very painful something to his arms... "You're a dick!" Roxas pushed Erix of him and then tackled her. "AHHHH!! Sexual herassment!!" She screamed then Roxas jumped back as if the cops where right behind him.

"Hehe, works everytime." Lucky for them the kitchen had been cleaned by the miracle of the authoress.

_**(Erix)**__"What the fuck-" _

_**(Roxas)**__"Yeah! That didn't make sense!"_

_Shut up its my story!_

Erix and Roxas where both glaring at each other by each side of the counter. When suddnely, Erix smirked and grabbed a small knife that was set there. "What the fuck, Chef Tonny's knifes?" Erix raised an eye brow as she held back a laugh. "They where on sale damn it!" Roxas whinned. Both where about to pounce again when a small ding was heard. "Oh! My pizza is ready!" Erix laughed and rushed to the oven leaving a blinking Roxas standing there.

_"she might be a pain in the ass..." _

He looked at her...

_"But I gt to admit... She's pretty hawt-" _

5-

4-

3-

2-

1-

_"What the fuck I must be drunk again..." _

Roxas walked back to his room.

* * *

**Poison vs Physic**

"ARGH!!!" Erix pressed hte buttons like crazy as Roxas laughed. "And the Espeon wins again!" He laughed as the gameboy he had. Both showed them playing Pokemon Fire Red and Leaf Green. "WHAT?!?!" Erix exclaimed and glared at the small game. "Dam you physic types!!" She yelled., andthen turned to Roxas.

"You killed my Tentacruel!" She whinned. "And my Nidoking, Nidoqueen, Golbat, Ivasaur, And Weezing!" She yelled at the hevens. "Well- not my fault poison types are weak against physics." Roxas laughed. He looked at Erix ans saw she had a puppy eye look.

"What?" He raised his eye brow at her. "Teach me!!" Erix tackled him and had her head on his chest. "Come on, please!! You're strong!!" Erix laughed as roxas stiffenedd from her hug. _"Only if she told me that with a ki- NO ROXAS!!!"_ He smacked himself mentally. And looked at Erix. "Okay..." He smiled with a slight blush on his cheeks.

* * *

**No I Don't**

Erix was walking to her room with a bag of cheesy puffs. when she heard Roxas talking on the phone. _"Maybe his mom..." _Erix chewed on a cheesy puff. She shrugged and kept on walking.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

"No mom- I don't..."

_"AWWWW Roxas! Stop being in denile!! Don't you think I've heard you at night? You practicly scream her name!!" _

Roxas blushed and huffed.

"Mom, you probably where dreaming..." He stated.

_"More like you, Roxas- Now where's Erix? I wanna talk to my future daughter in law!!" _Roxas' mom squealed.

"Sleeping I bet. Now I gotta go bye mom!" Roxas hung up and sighed. He fell on his bed and looked at the celing. Erix had turned on the radion on and blasted to music so that Roxas could hear it too.

_**"You like her!?!" Roxas mom exclaimed with a happy smile. He was only 3 or 4...?**_

_**"Y-yeah! I wanna marry her mommy! Erix is sweet, nice and pretty too!" Roxas smiled and pointed at the little girl and her mother walking away from them. "Aww, Roxas. Maybe Erix thinks the same!" His mom smiled at him as they started t walk back inside their house.**_

Erix was eating cheesy puffs and tought.

_**"Mommy?" She looked up. "Do you think Roxas is cute?" Erix blushed. Mitsuki looked a her child and blinked. "Why you ask that Erix?" "B-because..." Erix looked down and smiled. "I like Roxas..." **_

Erix and Roxas both blinked and sighed.

_**(Erix) **_"He's-

_**(Roxas)**_"A fucking-

"Bitch..." Both glared at nothing in particular. Both blushing.

* * *

**Tears, Thunder and Kisses**

**BOOM!!**

_**(A/n: plz excuse my bad sound effects)**_

Erix shot up form her bed and looked out the window. "Shit..." She closed her eyes and hid under her covers.

"Okie dokie Erix. Its only rain... Nothing bad..." She whispered.

You see, Erix had a horrible fear of thunder and lightning. It was not as bad as he frog and toad fear though.

_**Only being 3 or 4 "AHH!" Erix and Roxas where stuck in Roxas' attic as it rain horribly outside. Thunder roared making Erix jump a bit before Roxas looked at her. "Erix, are you okay?" He asked. His little hand grabbed her's as she had tears on her eyes. "T-thunder scares me..." Erix sniffed...**_

_**"Its okay... Here." Roxas hugged her closer as they looked towards the window, the rain drops echoed inside the attic. He smiled at her and got closer-**_

"And then- H-he..." Erix yelled in anger as the memory haunted her. "Stupid Roxas!" She screamed.

"If your gonna be like that, then what the fuck am I doing here?" Erix looked form under the sheets to Roxas leaning on the door frame and wit hhis arms crossed. He was only in a pair of blue boxers maming Erix blush. "What the hell are you doing here?!" Erix cried as she hid under the white sheets.

"Well your screams woke me up. And then insulting me-" Roxas pointed out. But he was answere by Erix jumping from the bed when thunder fell. "I knew it..." Roxas sighed. Erix was now in the floor in one corner. He walked ot her after closing the door. He sat next to her as the window gave them a look of the whole lightning and rain show.

"Here..." Roxas hugged her to him as Erix shook violently. She was now crying on his bare chest while he looked out the window.

_**"R-roxas..." Erix toucher her little lips as she blushed. "My dad kissed my mommy every time she cried" He smiled. Erix smiled too as the rain poured out the attic's window...**_

Roxas looked at Erix as she only shivered a bit, her eyes still puffy from her crying. She only stared into space as her head layed in his chest. "R-Roxas...?" The blond pulled her away a bit to look at her a bit. "Yeah..." His words where taken back when Erix kissed him. Thunder echoing outside as the rain poured harder.

Roxas only closed his eyes and hugged her closer as he kissed back...

* * *

**Small- there are the chapters that where actually too dam long- lol I am afraid of thunder and lightning so i had to add it since I need a fear to fit with that chappy's plot. **

**review plz **


	10. Advice Please!

**Another chapter and expect randomness... X3**

* * *

Erix sat on her bed. Looking down at her hands. "I'm going to hell..." She mumbled as last night's incident ran through her mind.

_**Roxas was kissing her back as the rain poured down. Roxas soon made that simple kiss into a make out session, pinning Erix down the floor. The thunder made her shiver, or was it the fact that Roxas had his hand under her tank top. **_

_**His lips where roaming all aorund her neck and parts of her clevage... "R-Roxas..." Erix whinned as the blond smirked. "What you want Erix?"He asked as he was taking her shirt off. Before she could actually answer, lightning fell making her scream snapping them both back into reality. **_

_**They both blinked..**_

_**"EEKK!" Roxas jumped off Erix as they both faced opposite ways. **_

_**"I-I see your fine now..." Roxas sluttered as he hid his blushing face with one of his hands. **_

_**"Y-yeah... You can just leave!" Erix said as she got up from the floor and jumped back to her bed ad hid from Roxas under the white sheets.**_

Erix fell back on the bed as she looked at the celing. "Man..." She mumbled. "He's gonna make me nuts."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Roxas was leaning against next to Erix's door. "Shit, open please." He cursed over and over again. "Erix..." He decided to talk to her a bit, but for the past 5 hours. As he knocked on the door, Erix only turned away. "Erix, please open the door!" Roxas pleaded as he mimicked a lonley dog. "Its not like it was your first!" Oops, wrong thing to say...

"Go away! I don't want see you damn it!" Erix called as she grabbed her cellphone and dialed a number.

Roxas flet like his heart was falling apart. Painfully. "Okay..." He just gave up.

_"C'mon Seifer! Answer the fucking phone!!" _Erix called one of her cousins. Seifer.

_"Hello?"_

"Sei! can I come over?" Erix asked as she dressed quickly.

_"Why?"_

"1) Im you cousin, 2) You own me after making Fuu agree on going out with you! And 3) I've lost my innocence!!" Erix cried.

_"YOU WHAT?!?!?!"_

"Cool! I'll see you in 10!" Erix laughed and ran out the room. She ran down the stairs as Roxas was about to go up- "Oi, Erix!" She just kept goign and slammed the door shut. Leaving Roxas blinking.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

"This is a disgrace!" Seifer walked back and forth yelling at Erix who sat on the couch. Fuu and Rai next to her as she sunk on the soft furniture.

"What would Mitsuki say?!" Seifer only rambled. "And I tell you, Erix! Whoever is the father is, he's going to die!" At the point Erix started to laugh like a maniac.

"W-what's wrong?" The blond huffed. "Father!? Damn Seifer, I can't belive you think that low of me?!" Erix got up an poked him. Fuu and Rai blinked at each other.

"Roxas only made out with me-" She shrugged and sweatdropped.

"WHAT?!?!!?" Hell broke loose.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

"You what?!" Heyner almost choked on his seasalt ice cream as Olette exploded. Pence patted the blond's back to make the treat get out his troath.

"Y-you hear me, Erix and I made out..." Roxas blushed and ate his ice cream. "Problem is... She won't talk to me...!" He cried.

"Well she'll get used to it- I mean if you asked her out." Now it was Roxas' turn to chocke. "Wait no! I didn't ask her out!"

"Then?" Olette glared.

"I just want to get things right and be back to yelling at eahc other and fighting! Remember that one time in school?!" Heyner and Pence snickered at that memory. "Not funny!!" Roxas shriked and cried at the same time.

_**"AHHHHHHHH!!" Roxas ran away from Seifer who had a large ramen bowl on his head. "Come back here, Roxas!" The older blond ran after him as they dodged the rest of the 8th graders in the hall way. **_

_**"Sooo, how's dad?" Erix asked as she and another boy walked out the principal office. without noticing Roxas bumped into her sending the two back. Roxas looked at her and noticed his hand on something soft and round. He the looked at Erix who was blushing a deep red. "I'm s-sorry!" But before she could say anything- **_

_**Roxas was met up with two set of eyes. One black, and the other blue. "Oh crap..." He mumbled. **_

"I just hate ramen now..." Roxas mumbled.

"And siblings!" Pence added.

"And siblings..." Roxas sat under a rainy cloud now.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

"Well, if it wasnt for you chasing Roxas that day, he wouln't have bumped into me and gotten my bro kicked out the same day!!" Erix yelled making Seifer wince.

"By the way how is he?" Rai asked as he calmed Erix down. "Pretty good, he said he was comming to visit on christmas!" Erix beamed.

"Nice" Fuu said as she walked to the kitchen to get some sodas.

_"Waaaa!! what the fuck do I do now?!" _Erix though with a fake smile. _"Oh I know! I'll just lock myself inside the room till mum comes back! AHAHAHAHAH!!!" _

"Ummm Erix?" Said girl looked at her cousin and blinked. "Why are you laughing like a maniac?"

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Roxas was walking under a bridge and looked up to see an empty coke can.

_**"Man..." Roxas kicked a pebble as he walked bakc home. "I wonder whats for dinner..." He sighed. It was the same day when he bumped into Erix. Nothing new apart from a large black eye. **_

_**In a bringe right ontop of Roxas. Erix was walking home. "Oh boy... Is there anything fun aorund here?" She whined and trew a can of half filled Coke out of the bridge. **_

_**Falling**_

_**Falling **_

_**Falling **_

_**And a blond boy got wet. "MOTHER FUCKER!" Erix looked to the side of the bridge and laughed. "Ha ha, watch where you're walking Roxy!" Erix laughed as Roxas glared at her. "You-" Erix stuck her tounge out and walked away. **_

_**"ARGH!! that girl!" Roxas screamed making a few older ladies laugh. "Young love. Right Mimi?" "Ofcourse Riri...!" **_

_**Roxas blushed and glared at the bridge. "One day, Erix. One day." **_

Roxas pouted hoping for that can to be filled and Erix throwing it at him. "ERIX WHERE ARE YOU?!?!" He screamed.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

"Achoo!" Erix sneezed. She was in her room hearing the radio and a milliong things blocking the door. "Hmm... My pervert senses are tingiling..." She shivered.

* * *

**Lol very strange indeed... If your wondering who is the boy Erix was talking to- hehe that I have it reserved for later! review plz-**


	11. Sometimes Things Go Out of Hand

**Another chapter and expect randomness... X3 like the othero ne, its based on smaller chappies lol**

* * *

**X-box... NOT!**

Erix walked back and forth- "IM BORED!!!!" She cried. "More like hungry... But im bored!" Going as fast as lighting. Erix unblocked her door and ran out the room to the kitchen. "I cant spend one hour without food i swear!" She had been only an hour after she blocked the door. Ironic isn't it?

"Man, where is she?" Roxas opened the door and sighed. Erix was no where and he was starting to get worried. Worried about her getting drunk and kicking some random guy's ass instead of his... Strange...

"I mean, if she really hated it like 'that'! She could've said it in my face!" Roxas screamed as he walked to the kitchen.

"Fho fwates fho?" Erix popped her head from the fridge with a beagel in her mouth. (A/n:no the beagel was not in the fridge lol)

_'HOLY SHIT!!!' _Roxas blushed with wide eyes. _'She looks fucking cute!!!' _

But instead he said this. "Where the fuck have you been?!?!?!" He yelled as he walked towards her.

"Fhere..." Erix said as she dugged in the fridge. Beagel still in mouth.

"Here... Here! Damn it, Erix. I've been looking for you all over the fucking town! I even went to the gay bar!!" Roxas yelled at her and then shivered.

Silence for about five minutes and then-

"Look, Roxas. Go play with your X-box or somehting alright, just leave me the fuck alone..." Erix said as she grabbed tons of food from the fridge, and cabinets before walking out and back ot her room.

"But..." Roxas looked down. "I don't have an X-box..."

_**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**_

**Summer Nights **

**(A/n:now, this is a very random one XD is mostly based on the beach chapter and a few others also on song from movie that my mom adores lol)**

Another day, this time Olette and Erix where at the mall, while the boys where skating.

"So, Erix. Anything good happened this summer for you?" Olette asked as the two girls walked.

"Well-"

"I met this one girl." Roxas answered with a blush. "Ohhhhh! Is she hot?!" Hayner teased as Roxas skated by.

[Roxas stopped  
**Summer lovin' had me a blast**

[Erix laughed as Olette sighed lovinly  
**Summer lovin' happened so fast**

[Roxas winked at his friends  
**I met a girl crazy for me**

[Erix blushed a bit**  
Met a boy cute as can be**

[Both looked at the sky  
**Summer days driftin' away, to uh-oh those summer nights  
**  
[Everyone  
**Uh Well-a well-a well-a huh**

[The Boys  
**Tell me more, tell me more**

[Hayner, Roxas shooked his head  
**Did you get very far? **

[The Girls  
**Tell me more, tell me more**

[Olette, Erix shooked her head  
**Like does he have a car?**

[Everyone**  
Uh-huh uh-huh uh-huh uh-huh  
**  
[Roxas made a heroic pose  
**She swam by me, she got a cramp**

[Erix humphed but giggles  
**He ran by me, got my suit damp**

[Roxas pointed out  
**I saved her life, she nearly drowned**

[Erix sighed with a smile  
**He showed off, splashing around**

[Both  
**Summer sun, something's begun, but uh-oh those summer nights**

[Everyone  
**Uh well-a well-a well-a huh**

[The Girls  
**Tell me more, tell me more**

[Olette asked  
**Was it love at first sight?  
**  
[The Boys  
**Tell me more, tell me more**

[Pence aksed  
**Did she put up a fight?**

[Everyone  
**Uh-huh-uh-huh-uh-huh-uh-huh**

[Roxas skated around with a big grin  
**Took her bowling in the arcade**

[Erix bought another ice cream  
**We went strolling, drank lemonade**

[Roxas remembered with a red face  
**We made out under the dark**

[Erix blushed a cherry red  
**We stayed out 'till three o'clock**

[Both  
**Summer fling, don't mean a thing, but uh-oh those summer nights**

[Everyone  
**Uh well-a well-a well-a huh**

[The Boys  
**Tell me more, tell me more**

[Old man walkig by  
**But you don't gotta brag**

[The Girls  
**Tell me more, tell me more**

[Old lady passing by  
**Cos he sounds like a drag**

[Everyone  
**shoo-bop bop, shoo-bop bop, shoo-bop bop,shoo-bop bop, shoo-bop bop, shoo-bop bop, shoo-bop bop, YEH**

[Erix said  
**He got friendly, holding my hand**

[Roxas made a hump movement with his hips  
**While she got friendly down in the sand**

[Erix laughed  
**He was sweet, just turned sixteen**

[Roxas nudged Pence  
**Well she was good you know what I mean  
**  
[Everyone  
**Woah!**

[Both  
**Summer heat, boy and girl meet, but uh-oh those summer nights  
**  
[Everyone  
**woo, woo, woo**

[The Girls  
**Tell me more, tell me more**

[Olette asked with a smile  
**How much dough did he spend?**

[The Boys  
**Tell me more, tell me more**

[Hayner jumped in  
**Could she get me a friend?**

[Eri stopped in her tracks  
**It turned colder - that's where it ends**

[Roxas sighed  
**So I told her we'd still be friends**

[Erix sighed and let a small tear out  
**Then we made our true love vow**

[Roxas looked out to the sun in sadness  
**Wonder what she's doing now**

[Both  
**Summer dreams ripped at the seams,  
bu-ut oh, those su-ummer nights...**

[Everyone  
**Tell me more, tell me more! **

**(A/n:that song is somewhat telling off their memories from that summer and previous ones.)**

_**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**_

**Ehhh?!?! THEY DO!!??**

Olette, Hayner, and Pence waved as Erix and Roxas stood in the door.

When the two teens closed the door. Olette jumped infront of her friends. "I think they like each other!"

"Aww, Olette please not another random soap operah thing!" Hayner whinned.

"No, dunce! I mean Roxas and Erix!" Olette huffed.

"WHAT?!" Peance and Hayner jumped back. "No way, Olette. Roxas and Erix don't like each other at all!" Pence pointed out.

"He's right, and if they did- Roxas would never dare to ask her out!" Hayner said as he placed both his hands on Olette's shoulders.

Olette raised her eye brow. "Haven't you guys noticed they don't fight that much, and when Roxas made out wiht her-?" Pence and Heyner looked at each other.

"Erix and Roxas are perfect for each other!" She squealed rather too loving. "Imagine if they actually go out!" Pence sighed ad Hayner tried to imagine without frying his brain.

"And then the two have kids!" Olette was now hyper... "Black hair with blue eyes! Or blond with little grey ones!!" She squealed.

"They don't like each other, Olette." Pence and Hayner both laughed at her idea. "Not in a million years."

_**Back with Erix and Roxas**_

"Uhh... night!" Erix said as she walked up the stair. "Night..." Roxas looked down as he walked ot the living room.

_**I really do like him/her**_

Roxas smiled as he fell on the couch. Erix laughed softly as she jumped on her bed.

_**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**_

**Shit, a chinese girl!**

"Oi, blondie!" Erix yelled as she ran down the stairs. "Wanna go to get some ice-" Erix blinked to see Roxas under some random girl. "H-hey, Erix!" Roxas laughed like an idiot as he tried to get the girl off.

Erix ignored him and glared at the girl. "Well hello there." She said while gritering her teeth,

"Oh, hi!" The girl laughed and got off Roxas. "I'm Lola!"

_'Spanish name, naturaly tanned skin, black hair too, dark brown eyes, spanish accent... Shit, a chinese girl!' _Erix's eye twiched. "Hey..." She looked at Lola up and down before walking out the door still looking at the two.

Erix closed the door behind her and walked to the mail box. "Argh!!!!" She punched the mailbox leaving a slamm dent. The mailman hissed as he held the letter close to him. "What the fuck are you glaring at, bitch!?" Erix yelled like if she was the devil herself. Especially if the mailman was the size of those hobbits you see in Lord of The Rings.

"My precious..." He said and ran back to his truck in a hurry.

_**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**_

**Who, What, Where, Why and Shit!**

"No, no, NUI!!!!!!" Erix yelled at the tv. Scaring Roxas to death as he held the popcorn. **(a/n: i usually say nui instead of no- it runs in the family lol) **

"Erix, its just a movie..." Roxas sighed making the girl sit down. "Oh, don't come up with the 'it's just a movie' crap!" She pointed, "If it was! Then why did the poor Sayuri go to that man's clutches?!!?" Who knew Erix was so found of those type of movies... **(a/n: Memoirs of a Geisha. Scene where the Baron strip Sayuri off her Kimono)**

"Who the fuck is Sayuri?" Roxas asked.

That question wasnt answered because of Erix's sudden jumps in the good or great scenes as she called them. She even cried as the poor Maiko was solf to some old guy for the night.

"What?!" Roxas sighed and just chuckled at Erix for screaming "Why Dr. Crab?!?! That is pornography right there!" She took a bite of her beef jerky. "Its Mizuage, Erix. She has to do it." Roxas said.

"Fuck Mizupage!" Erix pinched him in the shoulder. Even if she was the one who said it wrong. "She's just a girl!" At that moment Erix pulled back and continued to watch the movie in silnce, but nce in a while she yelled profanity. She even did this in the theaters, and those films in school.

Around the ending of the movie. Erix was now crying with a box of aloe perfumed tissues. "Oh jeez..." Roxas laughed.

"Shut up!" Erix trew him the box. Her attention soon got back to the screen. When the young geisha finally tells her love for the Chairman in a emotional moment.

_"Don't you relise... Every step I have taken was to bring me closer to you..!" _Erix sniffed and mumbled something. At the moment where the two kiss. Erix just dropped the tissue and gawked. "Shit..." She didn't see that coming.

Roxas just fell asleep a cuple of minutes ago and dreamed on. Even if Erix was yelling about why thats the ending and just plainly trowing things on him...

_"Roxas..." Young Erix was in a small springe dress . "Erix..." _

_He kissed her under a cherry blossom. "Happy Valenine's Day..." He gave her a white gold cherry blossom outlined by silver. It was just a little chain. Roxas hugged her and the blooming flowers fell with the wind._

* * *

**Yes the ending was kinda crappy, but I like how it came out atleast.**


	12. Fireworks for Two

**Another chapter and expect it to be a bit smaller than the last one XD**

* * *

"Why don you go back with that bitch!?" Erix stormed inside the house as Roxas slammed the door behind him. "Erix, please!" He yelled and blocked the door just in case she walked out on him again. What is this about? You ask, well let's rewind about 5 hours earlier...

_**Five Hours Earlier (lol)**_

Roxas and the Twighlight Town gang where walking through a small festival in the Sunset Hill. "And your date, Roxas?" Pence asked. Yeah, it was mandatory to bring a date for the firework festival. Even Pence had a date! **(A/n: I just made that up as I went OO)**

"Oh she's coming." Roxas said as he yawned. "Ohhh, Erix is getting ready right?" Olette giggles as Hayner sighed in defeat, when would she learn?

"Erix!? Nah!" Roxas laughed. "It's this one girl I met only a day ago." He went on ahead laughing. _"And sadly she's not Erix..." _

_**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**_

"Thank you, Erix!" A girl left the door leaving Erix glaring. "His date, eh?" She closed the door and decided to play spy...

_**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**_

It had been a while after Roxas' date had arrived. Her name was Lea. She had red hair and pretty green eyes, and two diamond tattoos under each emerald jewel she called eyes. **(A/n: sound familiar?)**

Olette and Hayner had to leave early to take care of Pence back at his home, he ate too many Dumplings.

"Ahh, isn't it beautiful, Roxas?" Lea asked as she leaned her head to his shoulder. "Yeah... Whatever..." Poor Roxas' mind was somewhere else; something told him that night wasn't going to be pretty.

_**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**_

"Argh! Fucking bitch!!" Erix was steaming with anger as she hid behind some bushes. Erix had a pair of dark sunglasses to 'cover' her identity. "_'Isn't it beautiful, Roxas?'_" The raven haired girl mocked her now enemy with a high pitched voice, as she turn even redder from her fury.

She watched as the couple walked farther away to the hill, where more couples watched the sunset and waited for the Fireworks to start.

"Missy, will you get out of my roses?" Erix looked back to see an old lady holding a watering can.

_**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**_

Lea had many things in mind, such as _"Is he going to be a god father?"_ or _"How well is he in bed?" _

The evening had gone fine in Roxas' standards, but Erix would've been way better.

"Roxas..." Said blond looked at his 'date' only to see her lean in for a kiss. But only millimeters before such dreaded action came to be. A small gasp was heard.

Lea and the blond looked at the individual who had owned the gasp a couple of seconds ago.

Erix stared, her mouth wide open and glasses almost falling.

"She says she's your date, and she ends up being your girlfriend!!" Erix yelled with even more rage than an active volcano. "E-Erix!" Roxas pushed Lea away and took a few steps forward. "Look, it's just a mistake!" He yelled gaining more attention from other couples and people passing by.

"Mistake?! So, it's a mistake that you're here with _her_?! You didn't even bother on asking _me_!" Erix just covered her mouth and sighed in anger. "You know what? Just forget it!" Erix with a last glare walked back home.

"ERIX!" Roxas yelled in anger before running after her.

_**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**_

"_EHHH?!" Erix's little eyes where wide as dinner plates. "Yep, I promise I won't kiss another girl in my life! EVER-" Roxas smiled and grabbed her hands. "Because I like Erix!" His little voiced echoed trough the old mansion. _

Erix was now at the edge of tears. For you see, Erix liked Roxas too, since that day in the mansion. Well, since the day they started to walk!

When she reached the house she shared with him. Roxas slammed the door close when she tried to open it. "E-Erix please, I swear it was just a mistake!" Roxas panted from running after her. "Will you stop acting so fucking jealous?" Roxas snapped at her.

"Jealous?" Erix turned to face him. "I'm not jealous!" She pushed him back and opened the door. "Why don't you go back with that bitch!?" Erix stormed inside the house as Roxas slammed the door behind him. "Erix!" He yelled and blocked the door just in case she walked out on him again.

"Can we talk about this later? I have another date tonight." Roxas rubbed his temples.

"You… you bastard! I hope your date knows just what type of shit she's getting into!" Roxas chuckled and looked at Erix with a grin on his face. It was like his whole fury had melted away in seconds.

"I'd imagine so. Why else would she want to go out with me? And why else would she be standing here right now?" Erix frowned.

"You ass hole! I hope you rot in the deepest… shit…!" She was so angry that poor Erix couldn't get her wording right so she settled for stomping angrily and turning away from him to leave to her room. Roxas grabbed her arm and spun Erix back around. Roxas chuckled at her percistance of pushing him away, that he even hugged her to him.

"Let go of me!" She ordered.

"Erix, are you that dense? You have no idea who I'm talking about do you? And yet you still get angry?" Erix tried to pull away but Roxas' grip only increased with every attempt.

"Erix, you silly little girl, I'm talking about _you_! Didn't you hear me when I said 'why else would she be standing here _right now_'? I mean, who else is standing here, _right now_ Erix that I could go on a date with?" Her eyes narrowed and soon felt her whole face burn from shame.

"Oh…," Erix muttered. Roxas just smiled.

"At least you know that a lot of other girls like me enough to pose a threat," he claimed arrogantly.

"Please. Who could possibly want someone with such a conceited attitude like that?!" He pulled Erix even closer and dipped his head. She felt his breath against her own lips and Erix's eyes fluttered closed instinctively.

"You," he whispered before kissing her. Erix nearly melted and her knees buckled. Roxas held her against him with an arm wrapped around Erix's waist and the other stroking her black hair. Roxas couldn't seem to hold her close enough and so he backed the girl up into a hall wall where he pushed against her as much as possible. Erix felt his toned stomach and chest through the fabric of her clothing. She stroked his muscles fondly and that really got him going. He bristled at my touch and moaned with content. He stopped kissing her mouth and planted soft kisses on her neck. Erix rubbed her hands down from abs to his southern region and felt him start to harden. He inhaled a quick breath and stopped kissing her in order to look at the girl in front of him. They looked at each other for confirmation. Did they really want to do this? In answer, Roxas picked Erix up and carried her to his room, which I got to admit, was pretty clean considering since he was a guy, where he lay her down and shut the door and locking it... As in the distance, fireworks where heard.

* * *

**Well you look at that, hehe i finally got it to be around the ending!! lol next chapter si the eding of this story i hope you liked it!**

**well there you guys go hope some of you review**


	13. To the Summer

**The last chapter of 13 Days Alone: sniff- I hope most of you people out there liked this story and all that other stuff lol**

**This chapter is going to be short so that some bloopers could fit in the end.**

* * *

_Ahh, the morning after the whole "Erix and Roxas fight"._

Erix yawned as she changed into one of Roxas' shirts. But to her they felt like a knee high dress.

"Mmm!" She smiled at the smell that encircled the whole place.

Running down the stairs, and jumping through Roxas' skateboard. Erix reached her treasure.

Roxas was in his boxers as he cooked. His hair was no strangely somewhat flat and it covered his eyes.

He looked back to the girl and smiled. "Hey, Death-"

"BACON!!!" Erix squealed at the table.

"…" Roxas blinked.

"Oh. Good morning, Rox!" Erix said with a small bacon piece on her mouth. "What?" She asked.

They're nice to each other?! I bet that's what you're asking right? Well-

"_Erix?" Roxas looked at the girl next to him. Both breathing heavily. "Yeah?"_

"_I love you-"_

And that's all the two could remember.

"You love a piece of meat then your own Roxas?!" He pouted. "Well-." Erix smiled at her bacon. "You can say, yeah I do." If it wasn't food and a bit greasy she would've hugged it! But Erix decided to eat it in one bite.

"And so fucking hot!" She whined once the hot burning meat got to her belly. "Owwie…"

Roxas laughed and hugged her. "Meh, weird but cute- That's why I fucking love you!" Roxas kissed her.

"Say cheese!" the two pulled back to see Hayner, Pence with his camera and Olette at the door looking straight at the kitchen. "My virgin eyes!!" Hayner cried. "It burns!"

"Damn it, Hayner!" Roxas hissed. "I'm gonna take that spare key from you some day!"

Erix was blushing madly as Roxas and Hayner yelled very stupid stuff. Such as; _"You're the one who gave it to me in Kinder!"_ or _"Yeah, but for emergencies! Not because you wanted to pee!"_ _"I was 3 for the love of god!" _

Olette giggled and dialed a number from her phone.

"Mission complete Nanimo-san…" She smiled.

* * *

**In the middle of somewhere in a plane**

"Ahh," Sakuyo leaned back in her seat as a woman brought her a small wine glass.

"Thank you, Olette- Oh, and ask Pence for copies!" Mitsuki laughed as she hung up and looked to the other side of 1st class. Sakuyo looked at her. Both women laughed.

"I wonder how Kix will take it." Mitsuki smiled. "Aww, don't worry Tsuki! He's a good brother; if Erix is happy I bet he will be too."

"True."

"Setting them up like this really paid off!" Sakuyo raised her glass to her friend. "To the Summer!"

"To the Summer!" Mitsuki followed suit.

* * *

Of how Erix and Roxas finally got together- That I leave it to your imagination… And now! THE BLOOPERS!! _(You might need to read the story again to remember some characters especially Bob)_

_**Chapter 1: **_

Roxas: AHA!throws pink feathers Got ya! Oh shit…

Erix: CUT!

Oreo (me): Hey! I'm the only one that has the thingy to say "cut" sniff

_**Chapter 2**_

Bob: I fucking quit! slams hat to ground

Oreo: Y-yeah GTFO!! hangs from fan in ceiling

Erix: say Oreo- HOLY MOTHER IF GOD!! Frog!! kills poor Bob with a skateboard

Oreo: Just peachy Erix, you've killed the 35th Bob

_**Chapter 3**_

Oreo: Roxas!

Roxas: ….

Erix: trying on Bikini

Oreo: ROXAS!!

Roxas: drools what?

Oreo: stop looking at the Ice-Cream man for the love of china town!

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Oreo: Okay, you scare the shit out of the kids, and then we'll pay you with fish for life.

Piranha: Can I take this shark fin too?

_**Chapter 4**_

Oreo: Okay. Lights! Camara! Action!

Old Lady: 15 dollars for a lap dance

Roxas: Uhh no I'm not that horny I just got out of my house

Erix: GRANDMA!?

Old lady: Hi dear- Oh but, Erix, that's a very small shirt! Here take my feather scarf, honey.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Batman: I got to go lady

Oreo: What is your excuse now?

Batman: The bat mobile lost a wheel… The Joker got away leaves

_**Chapter 5**_

Roxas: believe me, I wish I was you

Erix: Orly? blinks

Roxas: yup, having a husband with nuclear weapons and Carrots must be great! squeal

_**Chapter 7**_

Leiko: I don't wanna!emo corner

Joannu: Me neither!walks to door

Kisho: me three!!tries to hang himself from the ceiling fan

Oreo: how about a gift card from Star Bucks?

Triplets: Where's the script?!!?

_**Chapter 9**_

Erix: nice knife there

Chef T: Thanks young lady

Roxas: takes one think fast! throws knife at poor fat man

Chef T.:dead

Erix: Nice fake death theresmirks

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Oreo: damn it!

Roxas: hehefeels like king of the world

Oreo: rematch!!

Roxas: sure just heal your lvl 6 Eevee

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Roxas: No I don't!

Phone Advertisement guy: are you sure you don't want a trip to Honolulu?

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Oreo: Erix do it, kiss Roxas

Erix: NO!

Oreo: Why not? rubs temples

Erix: I need to pee…

_**Chapter 10**_

Seifer: I'm cousins with her?! points at Erix

Oreo: sadly… think about it this way! Roxas gets the girl, you get to beat the fuck out of him

Seifer: I'm in!

_**Chapter 11**_

Erix: Diamonds are a girl's best friend!!dances

Oreo:Oh Erix!

Erix: what?

Oreo: you're no in Moulin Rouge- Wait till the next story…

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Roxas: Noooo! Don't throw away his handkerchief! I wanted it!!

Sayuri (from TV): Its mine bitches get your own!

_**Chapter 12**_

Erix: ….

Oreo: what's wrong?

Erix: WHAT'S WRONG!??! I HAVE A HOT SON OF A BITCH NEXT OT ME ONLY WEARING NOTHING BUT BED SHEETS AND YOU ASK ME WHATS WRONG!?

* * *

We hope you liekd the story... and all the crap lol


End file.
